Timely Reunion
by Demigod Heir of Poseidon
Summary: ONE SHOT with possible sequel. Dudley sends Harry a letter asking for a catch up. inspired from "I don't think your a waste of space". Just Been Edited


Timely reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, all credits go to J. K. Rowling. ONE SHOT. Possible sequel if I get enough reviews. Story inspired by chapter 3 of The Deathly Hallows

It had been seven years since The Battle of Hogwarts and the final downfall of the darkest wizard that ever lived and walked on the planet.

It was a sunny day outside and the sky was nice and blue, just like it should be on the last day of July.

Harry was sitting at The Burrow, waiting on his best friends Ron and Hermione so they could start his birthday tea. After all, you don't turn 23 every day. They were just having a small family get together but Ron and Hermione were really late. Once they finally arrived they apologized and explained that Ron had lost his wand; which turned out to have been under his pillow.

As they sat down to have their tea Harry was reminded of the food they used to get at the Hogwarts start of year feast.

Through the window they saw an unfamiliar owl flying towards them. Once it landed next to Harry he took the letter which was tied to its leg and gave it a bit of bacon. He did not recognize the handwriting on the piece of paper so he cast a charm to check for harmful intent before opening it.

Harry almost choked on his mouthful of cake when he saw who it was from. When he read the contents it was all Harry could do to put down his bottle of Butterbeer before he sprayed the rest of the table with its contents. Everyone turned their heads to see what had Harry choking on his afternoon tea. He took a few quick mouthfuls of butterbeer then explained who the letter was from.

 _Hi, Harry;_

 _This is Dudley._

 _How are you doing?_

 _I know you managed to avenge your parents' deaths and helped save your world. I'm glad you managed that._

 _I was wondering if you would like to have a reunion one day. I have a wife now and twins on the way, one boy, and one girl. I Hope you don't mind me naming my son Vernon Harry James Dursley and my daughter Petunia Lily Dursley._

 _If you're up for a catch up please let me know through this owl as soon as you can we could possibly have the catch up on 5th August at The Lions Turn. You know that small pub my dad used to go to. Please remember that I am not my dad, I don't think you're a waste of space._

 _Big D_

Ginny was the first one to recover, "WOW I can't believe he wants to give both your name and your parents' names to his children. At least he isn't using James and Lily as first names because they should be our choice of names for this little baby in here," She said as she patted the bump which was just barely showing. It was too early in the pregnancy to determine the gender of the baby, however Ginny had already been suffering from a lot of morning sickness and mood swings.

"I think you should go Harry!" After thinking about it for a few minutes Harry sent his reply by return owl and continued on with the rest of the day as they had planned.

On 5th August Harry went to the Lions Turn and saw Dudley sitting alone at a table at the back of the pub. He slowly made his way towards his cousin. Once Dudley's eyes spotted Harry he stood up and greeted him like an old friend. They shook hands and took their seats.

Dudley had not changed much; he still had his blonde hair and dark eyes. He had, however, definitely lost some weight from the last time they had seen each other seven years before.

Much had changed though and they had more in common than just a birth year.

Over the two hours they were at the pub they talked about how Harry had killed Voldemort and how he was working as a dark wizard catcher; an Auror.

Dudley was a lawyer specializing in abuse cases in order to make sure no child had to go through the childhood Harry had; to make sure they were fed and clothed and were not abused in any way.. Dudley explained that he felt as though it was the only way he could make up for what he had put Harry through when they were young.

Dudley had to leave quite quickly: He got a phone call from NSPCC that there was an emergency abuse case which required his immediate attention.

They made plans for everyone to meet up once their children were born.

Surprisingly it was Harry's idea and Dudley agreed that a fresh start was a good idea. They even agreed that their children could possibly be friends eventually, unlike their fathers were in their own childhood.

A/N So this is my first Harry Potter FanFic I hope you all enjoy it; please please please please please review it for me. Also in the reviews please say if you would like a sequel with once set once James and Dudley's Twins are born.


End file.
